predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pokémon: Star series
The Pokémon: Star series is a fan fiction based off the Pokémon series of games, manga, anime, and movies that tells the story of three, underdog heroes known as Machine, Hakel Fury, and Kusa Tenpi who make it through the eight regions while overcoming the threat of criminal organizations who have come close to eliminating them on several occasions. The series is written by Terence Harris and Jeremy White started on December 22nd, 2010 and has since been planned to have seven stories in its full release that take place from Kanto to a new region created simply for the fan fiction, Aneso. Despite being based off the Pokémon universe, it does not normally show that Pokémon-like innocence and was created to show a tougher, more gruesome, mature side of the universe. This mainly because of the fact that each character, canon or original, has made several profanities in the same chapter, it contains scenes with high amounts of blood and/or extreme violence, and it has high sexual content/innuendos within a few of the chapters. The Red Star universe takes much of its inspiration from the Pokémon Adventures as several scenarios from that particular manga are slightly integrated into the Red Star's plot line. Alike the Pokemon Adventures, all the fifteen heroes from the manga are put into the plot line of the story as well as Wes from Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness and a few other characters from the games, manga, and anime are also included. There have also been large cross-references and parallel universe characters mentioned in a few of the chapters. The main character of the anime, Ash Ketchum is referenced when Machine and the others confront Giovanni for the first time, however he simply disregards the notion almost completely. This is a strange element though, because of the fact that Red (Character) Red exists in this region, and therefore, Ash is simply assumed, up to that point, to not exist within this universe. Despite being very confusing, it has been noted by the fans that read the story that things such as this are very, "entertaining to the characters within the plot line themselves". Story arcs Like the Pokémon Adventures manga and the games themselves, this story takes place in all five regions as of now while also traveling to two other places such as Orre and Poketopia. There are also two stories that are simply created through new regions, one which has been named Aneso, and the other that resembles that of Pangaea itself. The saga's are named after the male main character from the manga with the name, "star" after it. Typically, Machine, Hakel, and Kusa travel on their own, however, many of the characters have become great friends with them and some have become even closer than that. Yellow has had an intimate relationship with Machine ever since the halfway point of the first saga, although, at first, Machine hated her. Chapter Guide#Red Star Saga Red Star Saga *Start Chapter: Chapter 1: Graduation Day *End Chapter: Chapter 33: Moving On * Region(s): Kanto Number of Pokédex Holders introduced: 10 *Machine *Hakel Fury *Kusa Tenpi *Yellow *Blue *Green *Red (Character) Red *Artie *Rich *Brandon Saga Summary The first saga of the Red Star series, starts with the story that gave the series its name, Pokémon: Red Star. Pokémon: Red Star begins to tell the story of their adventure and their meeting with Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow from the manga. It tells the story of their release from a wretched town they went to school in, Red Star Town to the progression into Pokémon Trainers and then finally conquering the Kanto League and their Gym Leaders beforehand. Eventually, things come full circle and the three heroes team up with a group of seven exceptional Trainers that come together to defeat a criminal organization, Team Rocket, who had been trying to get rid of them for a few months. Despite Team Rocket's evil intentions, their plans were brought to justice, their leader, Giovanni was killed, and the group was officially disbanded. However, although Team Rocket was defeated, a new, stronger group known as the Reddosuta Shikaku begins to re-surface once more to eliminate the new generation of the Pokedex Holders... This story is was finished at a easy length of Chapter Guide#Red Star Saga 33 Chapters. Chapter Guide#Gold Star Saga Gold Star Saga *Start Chapter: Chapter 34: The Kings Return *End Chapter: ? *Region(s): Johto and Orre and Kanto Number of Pokédex Holders introduced: 4 *Gold *Silver *Crystal *Wes Saga Summary The second saga in the series is named, Pokémon: Gold Star and tells the story of Pokédex Holders a little while after two years. After being attacked by the Reddosuta Shikaku for the last couple weeks, the heroes eventually discover that are allowed to travel to the next region, located west of Kanto, called Johto. Johto is home to about 100 new Pokémon and eight new Gym Leaders and Badges. There also seems to be a chance to induct a few new Pokédex Holders in Johto and Professor Pine would like Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Yellow to investigate and see how trustworthy each Trainer is. Halfway through their journey in the Johto Region, Yellow reveals to be pregnant and as such, she can not join on them on anymore adventures until the Rose Emerald baby is born. The three heroes respect this, and Yellow travels back to Kanto while allowing Machine to stay in Johto to finish his journey. As soon as Yellow arrives in Kanto a few days later, the heroes get a call from Professor Pine telling them that they must travel to Orre, a region which is just north of Johto. Despite this, however, Professor Elm allows to travel across seas to get there from a famous ship, the S.S. Libra. Upon arriving, the heroes find that Shadow Pokémon plague the land, leaving most of it a desolate wasteland. Category:Chapters